


Golden

by maevesdarling



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: It's the month of December, but Christmas might actually come early for Arthur...





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanceless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceless/gifts).



> I heard you people like modern AUs? Like tooth rotting fluff? Then this is the place, please enjoy this story @ lanceless and I wrote! Christmas came early...

The little bundle in his arms yelps quietly as he rushes up the stairs and into their shared apartment, it's much warmer inside, where the wind and snow can't reach them.

"Shhh" He soothes the puppy and presses a kiss to the soft and fluffy golden fur.

His husband is due to come home in about twenty minutes, which leaves Charles with enough time to wrap a little, red bow around the puppy's neck and hide him in their laundry room until Arthur arrives (they both share all the chores around the house but Arthur usually isn't doing the laundry right after he comes back from work).

Another wail comes from the tiny dog as Charles sets him down onto the much too big dog bed he secretly bought a few days ago and just now had snuck into the laundry room.

"Hey there, little one. It won't be long now." Charles reassures the puppy, his hand absently stroking the fur. The puppy wags it's tail happily and opens it's mouth to yawn.

He has enough time left to fill up a bowl of water and lay out some treats before he hears the familiar sound of Arthur's keys, as he unlocks the door.

His partner walks through the front door and peels himself out of his thick winter jacket.

"Charles? I'm home." He announces himself, his voice wavers as he struggles to get out of his boots, standing awkwardly on one foot.

The dark skinned man smiles to himself and steps out of the laundry room, leaving the puppy alone. "Shhh!" He holds up his pointing finger and closes the door without a sound.

"Hi honey" he says before pressing a kiss to Arthur's ice cold lips.

"How was your day?"

"Well Sean's an idiot but what else is new?" They both chuckle at that, knowing Arthur secretly had a soft spot for his younger co worker.

"Hosea invited us to his and Dutch's Christmas party." He says, Charles nodded along, mentally already making ideas for presents to get Arthur's surrogate fathers, as the other man finishes to undress and grabs Charles hips to pull him into a second kiss. "Missed you. Micah and Javier got into a fight today. Should have seen the look on Micah's face when Javier punched him." They both giggled.

"It was like Christmas had come early." Arthur laughed and Charles remembered that he was on a mission here.

"Speaking of Christmas" he started.

"would you be so kind to do the laundry today?" His hands absentmindedly gesture to the door to the laundry room. "As some sort of early present to me? I have to- uhm vacuum the living room."

His partner nodded with a smile on his lips. "Sure, why not." He pressed another kiss to Charles lips, lingering in his presence for just a moment longer before turning away to the door.

The moment the door is opened, Arthur gives a surprised gasp as the puppy walks out and starts sniffing around.

"Charles? There's a dog in here?!" Arthur says completely flabbergasted.

"I know." His partner answers bemused and comes up behind Arthur.

"Charles, who's dog is this?"

Arthur started petting the tiny dog, who seems to melt into the touch, rubbing it's tiny head against Arthur's hand. The picture before him is making Charles heart melt, he quickly pulls out his phone and takes a couple of pics, sending them over to Dutch and Hosea.

' _Mission accomplished_ ;)' He writes them.

"Ours. If you want her."

Arthur's eyes are filled with actual tears as he watches the baby animal yawn and snuggle into his new owners embrace when he picks her up from the ground and cuddles her against his front.

"How? Why?"

"Merry Christmas my dear. It's been over a year since Copper.." his voice broke thinking of their beloved dog Copper who passed away some time ago now.

He could see Arthur looking after dogs dreamingly when they took a walk together and he knew how much his husband missed the feeling of living with a pet, especially with a dog.

"What do you want to call her?" Charles asks, his own hand layered over Arthur's as he pets the sleeping puppy.

"Well we've had a Copper before so," there was a short pause before Arthur smiled at Charles "Goldie. How about we call her Goldie?"

Charles nodded in agreement "I love it."

His partner carefully got off the ground and walked over to the couch to lay down with Goldie placed on his chest.

Charles sat down on the floor next to him.

"Merry Christmas, Charles."

"Merry Christmas, Arthur." He said before giving his partners cheek a peck.


End file.
